It is the purpose of this project to develop a relatively simple and rapid quantitative immunochemical method for apolipoprotein analysis. The method has been validated using lipoproteins from control and cholesterol fed rats for the arginine-rich and A-I apoproteins. It is presently being extended to the analysis of various swine and human apoproteins.